Untitled for Secrecy
by Tyrne J
Summary: Hilde has a secret admirer, but who is it? r+r, pls!


disclaimer:insert standard disclaimers here...I don't own Gundam, Gundam don't own me... I think.Gundam Wing belongs to its rightful owners, and this fic is written for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

Warnings:1xHS/HSx1?OOC and basic cheese.Use of the Winner mansion as a mecha base.Hmm, anything else?^_^Be forewarned.

Rating:I think it's G.^_^

t_j:This was started a long time ago, in response to a challenge by Gabby1128 to write a HildexHeero fic.Ummm, I'm not sure if I even fulfilled the requirements, but I did dig this up out of my files, and decided, on some sick whim, to finish it. Like I said, I'm not even sure if this is what Gabby1128 meant, but here it is.Oh, well, it started out as a response, it doesn't really mean that it's still trying to fulfill the challenge.^_^

~~~

Untitled for secrecy

by Tyrne_J

"Gotcha now!"Duo Maxwell yelled as he finished off the last mobile suits guarding the base."Yeah!"He leaned back in Deathscythe's cockpit and glanced to a sidescreen.

"So, you done yet, Heero?"

There was a brief second of hesitation before the other pilot answered."Yeah."

"Great!Then let's go home!"

Home being, for the moment, the Winner mansion, where Quatre had managed to find a place to hide the massive mobile suits and their pilots.

"Hey, Heero, guess who I ran into the other day?"Duo was his usual talkative self on the way to Quatre's place, and Heero was only vaguely listening as he checked for new missions in Wing's cockpit.

"Who?"He asked, just to keep Duo occupied.

"Hilde Schbeiker. Remember her?Maybe not, but anyway, she's this girl I met on one of the colonies...."Duo's voice faded off as Heero sat stunned in the cockpit, hands frozen over the controls as he very nearly gaped into empty space.

"Hilde..."It seemed like he hadn't seen her in...

" - So anyway, Quatre's letting her stay with us for a while, and - hey, Heero!Heero!You listening?"Duo tapped experimentally on his mic, then blew on it.Heero blinked and frowned at the speakers.

"...yeah."

"Hey, Hilde! I'm here!"Duo waved out at the dark-haired girl with one hand while jumping down from Deathscythe's cockpit."And look who I brought with me - Mr. perfect soldier himself!"

Heero only grunted as he stepped out of Wing and surveyed the scene below him.

"Hi, Duo!How are you?"Hilde ran up to the braided pilot and wrapped him in a bear hug.She whispered something in his ear that made him chuckle, then turned to wave up at Heero."Hi, Heero!"

"Hn."was the only response, then Heero was walking past them and into the mansion."Tell Howard that the main cannon's been damaged, will you,?" He disappeared into the house with the slam of the door.

There was a moment of silence as Hilde and Duo stared at the closed door.Then Duo cleared his throat.

"Well, that's a nice howdyedo..."

HIlde nodded, a little worried."Duo..."She pleaded her friend."Please don't do that again."

"Huh?"Duo blinked, then grinned at her."Hey, sure, HIlde.Sorry about that.Com'on, let's get something to eat; I'm starving."

"Yeah, me, too."She walked into the house slowly, gazing at the mobile suits as she went. 

Duo watched her go, then sighed heavily.He leaned back against Deathscythe and made a face at Wing. "You need to learn how to shut off your commlink, Heero.I'm not that dense."He sighed again."Sheesh!I don't want to get into this, but - those two..."

He mumbled to himself a little more before deciding he was too hungry to complain any longer and went to greet Quatre in the mansion.

That night, Duo entered the room he shared with Heero and flopped down on his bed, lacing his fingers behind his head and closing his eyes. "Oh, man, what a night. That was one tough fight, wasn't it, Heero?"He turned his head toward the figure tapping away at the laptop on the desk, and made a face when Heero didn't respond.

"uh, Heero?"

click. click.

beep.

taptaptap

beep

Duo studied the figure a moment longer before he had an idea.He rolled over in bed and found the mirror._aha..._ he smirked and adjusted his position to read the reflection off Heero's laptop monitor. Duo had to hold in an insane giggle at what he read._Just perfect..._

HIlde woke up in the middle of the night with a start. _Oh, no, HIlde, you knew this would happen..._She rubbed her head and bit her lip._I never should have come..._

She felt her lip start to quiver as she remembered what had happened that night when Duo and Heero arrived._Not even a single "hello."What was I thinking?_

She got out of bed and paced around, mentally bashing herself as she paced._Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!Why did I even come here - why did I let Duo convince me to stay - why - ?_ she paused as she noticed a pale object near the door.

_What's this? _She reached for the object, only to discover that it was a piece of paper with a printed out message on it.

_NOt a message - more like a poem._She looked up, around - _It must have come from under the door - _a wave of shock moved through her, and she looked around again.

"A-a p-poem?"she stammered out in a whisper, almost choking._But from who - and - _for a second, ­_- could it be - no_ - she shook her head and shuddered. Not him.Probably never from him.

Maybe - it was a joke from Duo!That was it!She grinned shakily and moved towards the lamp to turn it on.She'll read it and see that it really was just another one of the god of death's little tricks.

The lamp light came on slowly, and as the letters formed in the light, Hilde had to bite her lip to keep from crying out loud. 

Untitled

out of my reach

already taken

so will you never see?

I've watched for too long

from too far away

you're someone else's 

I can't touch you.

Your smiles are for him.

Those laughing eyes

Always looking at him.

Why are they never for me?

Because there's no chance.

You'll never care for anyone

other than him.

For me, I can only watch.

But if only you knew

the truth.

Hilde, he may be all the world to you,

but you are all the world to me.

"Who wrote this - "she wondered out loud._Who wrote - _the thought struck her, and she gasped._No, it isn't.I'll find out who it really is in the morning.._

Duo was still sleeping when Heero walked out of the room with his laptop.He gave a brief glance towards his roommate - a smile played across Duo's face as he snored.Heero made a face and walked out - probably dreaming about - 

"Uff!"Someone rammed into him, and he reached for his gun."I'm gonna - " 

A paper floated past his eyes, and he made a grab for it, ignoring the person on the floor. "What the - "_Where did this - how - ?_He glanced down, then did a doubletake."H-Hilde?"

Hilde moaned slightly as she tried to stand up."Really, Duo, you gotta - " she stopped when she saw Heero, and turned a pale color."Uh..Godd Morning, Heero."She smiled awkwardly._He's got the poem!Oh no! Then he'll think -_

The two stared at each other for a moment, then Heero cleared his throat."What's this?"He indicated the paper, and Hilde's face turned a bright red.She reached for the poem, but the pilot only stared at her, his eyes searching her face for a reaction.She stuttered her reply, hand frozen as she stared back.

"Uh, i-it's just a poem I - I - I - ah - "She jerked back, snatching wildly at the paper.It gave with a loud rip, and she bit back a sob."It's just something I found this morning I'm sorry for running into you I'll see you later Bye!"With that, she turned on her heel and all but ran down the hall, clutching the torn piece of paper to herself.

"Wa - uff!"What Heero was about to say was cut off when someone else rammed into him from behind, and he turned to glare."Will you watch where you're goi - wait a minute - " He paused when he saw Duo on the floor, rubbing his arm."Duo."

The braided pilot winced, still massaging his arm."Sheesh, Heero, what are you made of, gundanium?Man, I think I bruised it... "Duo looked up and grinned sheepishly, but when he saw the look on his partner's face, he frowned."Hey, Heero, something the matter?"

Heero twitched, then grabbed the other pilot's arm, yanking him to his feet.He shoved his half of the poem in Duo's face."What is this, some kind of joke?!"He hissed, and the American gulped, another grin appearing on his face.

"Well, um, not really,"the grin widened as Heero tightened his grip."I kind of thought it was cute.Didn't you, Quatre?"Duo looked over his shoulder, and Heero followed his gaze to see the Arabian standing nearby, eyes glazed over in an odd way.

"Aww, kawaii!"Quatre smiled widely, his blue eyes sparkling over and his hands clasping together."Ne, Heero, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Eh - " Heero jerked, his grip loosening on Duo's arm."What do you mean by that, quatre?I - "The look on the blonde's face was almost frightening, what with the sudden appearance of glittery objects resembling bubbles around Quatre's head.Heero quickly straightened, clearing his throat."Tell anyone what?" 

There was a soft snickering, and Heero whirled to glare at Duo again, but the American only smiled. 

"Ehhehheh, Heero,"Duo was almost to the point of laughing out loud, and he waved in Quatre's direction."You shouldn't keep secrets from Quatre like that.We're all buddies, aren't we?"

Quatre only smiled wider, his blue eyes gaining more sparkles as he did so.

"Besides,"And here the look on Duo's own face was almost wicked, "you know how he _loves_ romantic situations - "

"I don't know what you're talking about.This is _not_ a romantic situ - " Heero was interrupted when Quatre suddenly rushed to wrap him in a tight bear hug, gabbing to him all the way.

"I can't _believe you never told any of us that you loved Hilde!I mean, this is __great!I can tell a perfect couple when I see it, and wow - you two are __so kawaii!"Quatre paused to take a breath, pushing Heero away to gaze at him at arm's length."I think we'll have to get you a tuxedo!What do you think, Duo?"_

At this, Deathscythe's pilot nodded emphatically."Yup.That's just the thing.And maybe we can get Relena to find a dress for Hilde."

"What?!"Heero almost choked, his normally-stoic face twisting into one of disbelief."For what?_Why?!"_

There was a pause as the other two pilots turned to gape at him."Why, for your first date, of course," Quatre said matter-of-factly, and Duo nodded assent.

Heero could only gape at them as they made arrangements for dinner at a local high-class restaurant and discussed movie ticket prices.Somewhere in the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of a thought - _Does this mean that Duo's not with - but at the moment, the other pilots' constant chatting kept him from focusing on that point.He could tell he had lost control of the situation, but for all his attempts to stop them, Duo and Quatre were already too engrossed in arranging the "romantic situation," and made no sign of losing interest._

The piece of paper in his hand crumpled slowly, and Heero grit his teeth."This is none of your business."He snapped out, and while Duo and Quatre stopped to stare, shocked, at him, he crushed what was left of the poem into a tight ball, repeating his words in a louder voice."This is none of your business."

"But Heero - "Quatre started, but the Japanese cut him off, eyes blazing.

"This. Is none. Of your. Business."He could feel his own nails cutting into his hands as he squeezed the paper tighter, but he didn't care.

Giving Duo and Quatre one last glare, Heero turned on his heel and walked away, leaving the two pilots to stare after him.

_"Hilde, he may be all the world to you, but you are all the world to me."She clutched the last part of the poem tightly, reading and rereading its words to herself.__It can't be him - he would never - she gasped softly as she watched something fall from her eye - __A tear?It can't be him - he doesn't - _

"Hilde?"A voice started behind her, and she jerked, crumpling the poem in her hand to keep it out of sight from - 

"_Heero?"Turning around, she saw the pilot looking down at where she sat underneath one of the oaks behind the mansion._

The pilot opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.Then opened it again - 

- and promptly closed it.

Hilde bit back a laugh, wiping away at her eyes.Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that Heero was looking fairly uncomfortable, but at the moment, all she could think of was - _He looks so cute like that - _

After a moment, the boy simply gave up trying to speak and sat down beside her, avoiding her gaze.His sudden close proximity made her catch her breath, and she stared for a moment before clearing her throat shakily.

"So, uh, good morning,"she began, trying to keep her voice from wavering."How are - "

"Hilde,"Heero interrupted, and she bit her lip, fearing the worst._He's going to tell me that it wasn't his poem, of course - he would never write something like that - _

"The - "he cut himself off, falling silent again.HIlde looked away, pretending to be interested in a fallen leaf.She traced its pattern with her fingertip, trying to think of something to say.

_What do I say?_

Heero stared in front of him, recalling Duo's comment in the hallway earlier.What was it he said?Thinking about it, Duo hadn't said anything at all, just nodded with Quatre - _But does that mean - ?He shook his head, catching a glimpse of Hilde's profile beside him, and remembered what he was going to ask her._

"Do you like ice cream?"

The question, so sudden and random, startled the girl into looking up, and she turned to stare at the Wing pilot."W-What?"

He paused, then cleared his throat and said again, "Do you like ice cream?"His hand suddenly seemed interested in his hair, and Hilde found herself staring in shock as Heero ran his fingers through his hair over and over and averted his eyes.She worked her mouth several times before finally answering.

"Uh, yeah."

A quick glance up, then the eyes were focused on the ground again._But she likes - "Do you like Duo?"_

The question caught her off-guard for the second time, and Hilde laughed out loud, a quaky laugh, but it was enough to startle Heero.He sat up and stared at her, mouth opening slightly.

Hilde wiped away at her eyes - the tears were coming back - and tried to look at him."He's a good friend, but that's not what you meant, was it?"This ended in an almost whisper, and she regretted it as soon as it came out._Oh, please, tell me that's - But she stopped as soon as she saw the look on Heero's face._

The look on his face was one of shock, and wonder.Dry lips moved, then, and Hilde found herself nodding, even as she listened to Heero's words.

And then she knew for certain who wrote the poem in her hands.

Trowa wandered into one of the mansion's many guest rooms and found Quatre and Duo standing to the side of the large balcony windows, looking out.Intrigued, the Heavyarms pilot stepped up beside Quatre and peered over his shoulder, looking for whatever it was that interested the other two.

After a minute or so of looking out the window, he nodded to himself, tapped lightly on Quatre's shoulder, and walked out the door."Tea's ready, Quatre.Duo."

"Heh,"Duo smirked, drawing the curtains closed."That did it, huh, Quatre?"

The blonde smiled."My sisters have always been fans of reverse psychology.Pretend you're going to do everything for him, and he'll want to do it all himself."He sighed."They did that a lot with me."

Duo nodded slowly."Uh-huh.Anyway, thanks for helping out.Now, let's go try some of that tea of yours, Quatre."

They began to walk out the door, with Duo in the lead.Duo began to whistle, while Quatre - 

Quatre looked once again out the window, through a split in the curtains, where Heero and Hilde were getting up to go somewhere.The blonde smiled again, and he walked out of the room, an odd shimmer beginning to appear in his blue eyes.

"Aww... kawaii..."

~Owari~


End file.
